Chapter 106 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Man in the Shadows
Short Summary Long Summary Carla looks at Wendy in shock, wondering if it’s still the sweet and innocent little girl she knows. Once the poor girl clutches her arm, saying it hurts, Carla sweat-drops at that. The Exceed still wonders what that burst of power was, knowing it wasn’t Dragon Force. When Carla asks if she’s all right, Wendy whimpers that she is aside from not feeling her right arm. She wishes she dialed back the last punch, but remembers how amazing all that power felt, so she couldn’t resist letting it all out. To answer Carla’s question, Wendy states that she was fully aware when that punch was thrown, and was in full control of her emotions, despite her anger at Carla getting hurt. Carla asks if Wendy knows what she did, but the Wizard doesn’t, describing it as something like instinct. Finding herself growing weaker, Carla tells Wendy she needs to land. Wendy asks her to take her to the summit. Carla argues that she won’t with Wendy’s arm like that. Wendy assures her friend that she can heal it, and reminds Carla that she’s a part of Unit 4 and needs to help her commander. Carla, knowing how pointless it is to argue, slowly heads for the summit, earning Wendy’s thanks. The Fairy Tail Wizard thinks to herself that she wants to help her other comrades, but is still worried about her commander being all alone up there with no backup. On a balcony in Mercurius, Chitsujo smiles as he senses Wendy’s Magic Power. Mavis joins up with him, saying King Toma told her where he was. Chitsujo apologizes, and explains that this is a habit of his. He goes out and looks at the sky, once at day and once at night, feeling compelled to do so when a battle is being waged. Mavis admits that there’s not much need for Chitsujo while Dragon is running things. Mavis asks why he comes during a fight, and Chitsujo admits he’s curious and comes out to sense everyone’s energies. He describes it as harmonious, showing how strong they’ve become and how hard they’re working for a cause they didn’t have to get involved in. Mavis argues that they had every reason to go to war when their way of life was threatened. With a sad smile, Chitsujo remembers the multitude of times where people chose the path of least resistance for survival. He doesn’t begrudge the decisions, knowing there are times where it’s better not to fight. Unfortunately, this war isn’t one of those times. Chitsujo resolutely states he can’t let Konton have his way in remaking the universe in his own image, knowing the age of darkness and anarchy will follow. Mavis suddenly comprehends what Chitsujo said earlier, and asks if he can truly sense what’s happening at Mt. Hakobe. When he confirms it, Mavis thinks in amazement that Chitsujo really is a god. She asks if anything sticks out, and Chitsujo chuckles that Wendy Marvell did. Chitsujo jokes that she’s making it sound like he’d ignore someone not interesting. Mavis asks what happened, and Chitsujo smiles that Wendy is realizing her potential. Despite knowing Wendy’s strength, Mavis wonders what the Good King means. Chitsujo chuckles that Mavis has no idea what Wendy is really capable of. Mavis questions that, knowing that Wendy is strong enough to enter Dragon Force at will. Chitsujo reveals that Wendy can go further and has the potential to become the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail if she finds the resolve to train herself. Mavis asks how that’s possible, saying that Natsu is the strongest and was basically created by Chitsujo to take down Zeref. Chitsujo states that while he gave Natsu the tools, the power gained was through his own doing, not Chitsujo’s. Mavis asks Chitsujo to one day explain how the Acts were made, and the Good King promises to do so after more pressing matters are dealt with. Back on topic, Mavis asks if Mavis can really become Fairy Tail’s strongest Dragon Slayer. Chitsujo nods at that, even claiming that Wendy could become the strongest in the world, though he thinks to himself it’ll be some time before any other Dragon Slayer can surpass God Serena or Acnologia. Mavis asks why, so Chitsujo explains that it’s because Wendy uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, since the heavens have a limitless supply of power. On that topic, darkness also qualifies, meaning Rogue could become the strongest if he got past his fear of the shadows consuming him. Back to Wendy, she can always have access to a supply of power, and the more she trains to utilize it, the stronger she gets. Mavis asks who, outside of the Acts, have such limitless potential and are like Wendy in that regard. Chitsujo states there are some in both Alliance and Coalition, but he could count on two hands those with limitless potential. Chitsujo concedes that there could be more than he imagined, since they know so little about the universe and are breaking so many barriers by allowing the worlds to interact. Chitsujo states that he’s so proud of them, and would consider it a joy if they weren’t at war. He calls power a great thing to have that gives people the means to do great things. Mavis argues that power also gives the capability to do horrible things. With a light smile, Chitsujo concedes the point, but says it’s better for everyone to access power, meaning there will always be someone ready to do great things to counter those who would do terrible things. He states that where there is darkness and evil, there is light and goodness. Mavis notes the conversation as enlightening and moves to leave. Chitsujo promises to be back in Intelligence soon, in case he’s needed. Nodding, Mavis departs, and Chitsujo wonders to himself whether Wendy or Byakuya will show off their power next. Shizune gives the order for all medical teams to move out and head up the mountain in five minutes. While one half of Medical would head up and follow the 4th, the other half would stay behind to take care of the seriously injured who were transported back to the tents. Due to being the 3rd best Medical Ninja in the world, Shizune is obliged to remain at the medical tents to handle the more serious operations and surgeries. She tells Squad 4’s Co-Third Seat, Iemura, to make sure all supplies are at the ready, knowing that they’ll need a lot of surgeries after facing the monsters on the mountain. Once she gets confirmation on that order, Shizune asks if there’s any update on the search for the Jupiter Squad. A medic states they’re working on it, and have only found body parts so far and are beginning to lose hope. Shizune orders them to keep up the search, saying they can’t give up on finding survivors. She proclaims that medics have a responsibility to never give up on a patient until they’re either healed or confirmed dead. She states that until they identify everybody they will keep looking. The medic understands, and leaves to make sure the others know. Shizune looks up at the mountain, pleading for everyone to stay safe while assuring them that she’s there to heal them. Chulhorne wonder if he’s seeing things after watching Wendy send Nirgge flying. He steps back, actually fearing for his life when he realizes the girl’s power briefly matched his king’s. Chulhorne then realizes that Baraggan will be furious and go to destroy any power he senses as great as his own. He decides that a king should not have to get involved like that, and goes to remind his Majesty that doing such an action is beneath him. With a Sonido into the throne room, Chulhorne pleads for Baraggan to remain on his throne, claiming there’s no reason to get involved. Pausing, Baraggan states that when Ggio last said that he died, and asks for one good reason why he should listen this time. With a deep bow, Chulhorne duly notes his king’s hesitance, and states that involving himself in a fight while he still has willing subordinates is beneath him. At that, Baraggan relaxes in his throne, much to Chulhorne’s relief and the mystery man’s surprise. Baraggan calls this a reprieve, and he fully expects his Unit to destroy the ‘ants’ in thirty minutes. Chulhorne nervously says there’s no reason for a time limit, but Baraggan states that his king’s authority is absolute, prompting the Fracción to submissively agree. With a nod, Baraggan tells his subordinate to “wipe them out, all of them” and asks not to be disappointed. At that, Chulhorne leaves the throne room. Choe Neng Poww frowns in annoyance since he hasn’t landed a decisive blow, while Eustass Kidd cockily grins at him. The Pirate asks if he’s getting frustrated that a ‘human’ is matching him blow for blow. Clenching his fist, Poww asks why he shouldn’t be, considering his Arrancar pride, calling the very idea of a human lasting against him vexing. Poww throws a punch, but Kidd easily blocks it with his metallic arm. Poww states that while he was told the humans from the other worlds could fight, he still can’t believe he’s having trouble in killing one, stating that humans are supposed to be fragile and weak. Annoyed, Kidd asks if he looks fragile. Poww claims that all humans are a part of the most fragile race in the universe. Glaring, Kidd curses and asks if Poww knows his reputation, pointing out that he’s killed people for mocking and laughing at him, and he probably has a higher kill count. Poww raises an eyebrow at that, saying it’s odd for a soldier serving a noble cause to say that. Kidd scoffs that he could care less about what Chitsujo wants to accomplish. The Pirate explains that he has his own reasons for being here, vowing to not let the World Government snuff out the Pirate Age and crush his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. Kidd also says that there are reasons he joined the Alliance that he has no desire to tell Poww. Smirking, the Arrancar says he can accept selfish reasons, calling it more real than the Alliance hiding behind nobility. Kidd laughs that the nobility is genuine, calling his comrades good people, even if they’re annoyingly nice. But, Kidd reiterates that he is, in his own words, a ‘selfish bastard’ who doesn’t want the World Government have its way. Poww throws another punch that’s easily blocked; saying that behind all those pronouncements is a fragile human who will fall. Kidd grins, saying he’s killed people for lesser insults. Abirama laughs as he finishes transforming into his Resurreción, with Ino gazing up at him. The Arrancar yells and thanks his opponent for waiting, asking if she feels intimidated. With a manic grin, Abirama says it’s understandable that she’s silenced by overwhelming power, claiming that humans can’t hope to face him and stay confident. Ino quips that Cana probably didn’t feel that way when beating that Privaron Espada at Aster Mountains. Abirama laughs at that, claiming that the Privaron are trash and obsolete warriors. He asks if Ino really thinks beating them is an accomplishment, saying he’ll be impressed when someone who’s been given power by Aizen and the Hōgyoku has been taken out. Abirama then boasts that his opponent will never impress him, promising to tear her face apart. With a defiant glare, Ino states she won’t lose to someone who was given a shortcut to power. Abirama scoffs that power is power and it doesn’t matter how it’s gained. Ino calls that crap, and says she cherishes the power from Tsunade’s training because she worked for it. She states the spoiled little princess was beaten out so she could gain the power to be useful for her friends. Abirama mockingly calls that sentimental crap, but says that’s enough talk, repeating his threat of tearing her apart. Abirama begins with a Devorar Pluma, launching his feathers. Ino avoids them and gasps when she sees how much damage they inflicted on the mountain. Abirama laughs that his feathers are as strong as steel and would’ve turned the girl to Swiss. Abirama dives at Ino, trying to clothesline her. Ino barely ducks under and tosses a kunai with a paper bomb. Abirama spins around and blows out the fuse with a Pluma Viento. Abirama declares his superiority and sends another Devorar Pluma. Ino avoids the feathers, and counters with an Earth Style: Stone Cannon Jutsu. Abirama blocks by folding his wings in front of his body, and is pushed back a few feet. Abirama laughs that Ino can fight, thinking that the hits from earlier were just from getting the jump on him. Ino narrows her eyes, hating being insulted. Abirama holds out his talons, saying he has a new move for this occasion. He then powers up his talons with Spirit Energy, dubbing it Espadas Garra. Ino goes through Hand Signs, wondering if Abirama will sacrifice his ranged advantage just for a more enjoyable fight. She calls him a battle maniac, thinking that not even Kisame was such a fool. Abirama starts charging with Sonido. Ino finishes her Hand Signs and leaps away while unleashing an Earth Style: Earth Spikes Jutsu. Ino thinks it should slow her opponent down while she pulls out a sealing scroll. Abirama tears the spikes apart while Ino unseals three large pots. She thinks to herself that her Ninjutsu skill isn’t that good, but thinks it’ll give her the advantage. With some Hand Signs, Ino sends a Water Style: Triple Water Cannon as Abirama finishes breaking through the spikes. Cursing, Abirama is knocked to the ground by the force of the attack, and is completely doused. Abirama snarls, saying he’s tried of being stalled with lame attacks. The Arrancar tries to fly, but the water weighs his wings down. Abirama uses Sonido to get to Ino, cursing her all the while. Ino speeds through Hand Signs, saying she just needed her opponent grounded long enough. With that, Ino sends an Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu. Abirama stops dead in his tracks, and curses as the mud envelops him. With a victorious grin, Ino jokes that he’s been grounded, and the world falls silent as a tumbleweed blows by. Ino groans that this is why she lets Chōji tell the jokes. She collapses to a knee, cursing that her stamina is nothing to Sakura’s. She eats a Chakra Pill, saying that as a field medic, she can’t afford to be out of Chakra when she’s still needed. Ino turns away, but the ground is blown apart to reveal a furious Abirama. He tells a shocked Ino that she just pissed him off, promising to rip her apart. As Abirama chants about ‘gonna do it’, Ino thinks that her opponent is a monster. Maki looks in horror at her fellows in the Binding Squad, all dead or injured by Maynard. She thinks it was so fast and they never stood a chance, remembering the downside of Binding Cloth being a one-hit move. Folding his arms, the Vice Admiral asks if that’s it, saying he’s disappointed in the other military folks. He sighs that Marines have the strength to govern the entire world while his opponents only had the strength to govern a small part. Maki proclaims that the size doesn’t matter, and that it’s resolve to protect it. Maynard, scowling, calls the Sand Ninja a fool and states that resolve means nothing in the face of reality. He states that the greater the kingdom, the greater the army that rules it. Maki takes initiative by using Ninja Art: Cloth Spear Jutsu. She states that with enough Chakra, speed, and force, anything can be a dangerous weapon. Sighing, Maynard easily blocks it with a Haki-enhanced hand, proclaiming that he turns his very body into a weapon. Maynard then first demonstrates his Six Powers with a Shave. He instantly gets behind Maki and pierces her with a Black Finger Pistol. Maki gasps in pain and coughs up blood. Zaku grins as he opens up his demonic wings, and takes flight. Araña tells Beth to stay on guard, reminding her how dangerous Tartaros was, prompting Beth to remember Jackal devastating the Magic Council. Araña states they need to work together to bring him down. Zaku jokes that he was always a ladies man, and holds his hands out to unleash his Wind Scythe Curse. The former Sound Ninja sends out a Decapitating Wind. Araña and Beth leap back, with the latter in shock at the damage to the ground. Araña urges Beth to be calm down, so the latter takes a deep breath. Beth then shoots out her Carrot Missiles. Zaku laughs at that and slashes them to pieces with a Decapitating Wind, much to Beth’s horror. Araña curses and ties up Zaku’s midsection with a Retén Telaraña. She tries to throw him into the mountain, but Zaku sends a wind blade that cuts the thread down the middle. Beth runs at Zaku, with a battle cry for Mermaid Heel, and tosses peppers at him. She then activates the Pepper Bomb, detonating the vegetables. Araña grins at that, knowing Beth is stronger than she thinks and just needs to be more confident. Zaku flaps his wings to blow the smoke away, cursing that he’ll make her regret throwing bombs in his face. Araña gasps at the Curse Power, knowing they’ll need to catch him off-guard while they still have a chance. Beth, horrified, tries to counter with Bean Bullets. Zaku tears through them with a Supersonic Wind Scythe, so Beth defends herself with a Pumpkin Dome. While her defense is destroyed, she’s still protected, frustrating Zaku. Araña suddenly wraps Zaku in a Neta Telaraña. She then congratulates her comrade for distracting the Half-Demon long enough for her to get him. Beth, still shaking, manages a thumbs-up, asking her to do the distracting next time. Araña laughs and says that’s good. The Wizard tells Zaku, who’s now surrounded by the 4th’s soldiers, that it’s over and his Demonic change did him no good. Zaku rails for them not to underestimate him, saying he’s done with being looked down on as he gathers Chakra. With a Slicing Airwaves that blows the net apart and instantly kills the 4th soldiers in front of him. Zaku states that he has the power of a ninja and a demon, and that he can use one when the other fails. Zaku then blasts most of the others with Exploding Slicing Airwaves, prompting Beth to mutter in fear. Juvia blasts Findorr with a Water Cannon to the chest, pushing him away. She remembers the Arrancar saying he would fight exactly at her level, asking if he’s mocking her. When Findorr asks why she thinks that, Juvia states that he’s nowhere near her level, comparing it to a seated officer or lower level wizard. Findorr smiles and says she passed his test, surprising the Wizard. Findorr admits that it’s a habit of his to test people’s mental abilities as well as their physical, saying there’s no point if people can’t fathom his power level. Juvia calls that arrogant, with Findorr saying she should thank him for holding back, and that he’d quickly overwhelm her if he did. Juvia states that he’s bluffing, since it appears he is showing his full power. Findorr laughs that his power is sealed away at the moment, explaining that his power increases every time he chips away a part of it. Findorr moves his bladed gauntlet up to his mask, suggested he show her. Once he breaks a portion, he explains that this is a 3rd Seat Soul Reaper’s power. He Sondios towards Juvia and quickly cuts open her shoulder, surprising the Wizard. She wonders what happened, noting that Findorr’s power increased exponentially. Findorr chuckles and chips away some more of his mask, proclaiming that he’s at her level now. Cana looks at her cards, thinking of the downside of her finite supply, but she is sure that she has enough to beat Pakura and thinks of a way to incapacitate her. Pakura, noticing Cana’s distress, tells her not to hold back and kill her if she has to. The Ninja states her time has already passed, calling her resurrection unnatural while telling Cana not to feel obligated. Cana yells for her not to say that, admitting that while all the revived in the Alliance might be unnatural; there is a bright side. Cana calls it fate that Pakura is revived, meaning she still has a purpose with the living, and asks her to stay alive to find that purpose. Cana tells Pakura to not dare to tell her to fight with intent to kill, resolutely saying she’ll take her alive. Smiling, Pakura calls Wizards kindhearted, wondering how different the Ninja World would be if they listened to such people before. Grinning, Pakura prepares her Scorch Style, saying that while she can’t stop herself from fighting, she feels that won’t matter. With her own grin, Cana promises that Pakura will be brought back to the Alliance so they can find a way to fix the Indoctrination. Usopp turns to see Sol giving him his attention, and recognizes him as the man who Nami fought at Aster Mountains. Sol states he’s got a bone to pick with her after he takes care of this Unit. Usopp proclaims that he’ll have to go through him before that. The Pirate confidently says that Nami can take care of herself, and shouldn’t feel the need to defend her honor. That being said, he’s still unhappy with how the Wizard forced his friend to relive Bell-mere’s death. Since Sol hurt one Straw Hat, he hurt all of them, and Usopp tells him to be glad he’s the only one to deal with. Sol states he’s already examined the Pirate with his monocle, and it took him a while to find a memory to use to destroy him. Sol states that letting those soldiers die at the Aster Mountains was shameful. He then creates rock statues, forming complete replicas of the deceased. Sol asks how Usopp can call himself a man when his cowardice got people killed. Sol sadistically says it’s time the man was punished for his cowardice. Usopp suddenly interrupts him with a Green Star: Giant Goatheads that break right through the replicas. Sol tries to keep up the torment by asking if killing them once wasn’t enough, but Usopp tells him to shut up. Usopp states that Sol is wrong and doesn’t understand people. He remembers Nami telling him about her fight, and saying they don’t have the luxury of letting the past define them and have to grow up. Usopp states that everyone has the power to move on from the past, and Sol can’t seem to figure that out. Sol thinks with horror that his trump card has let him down, and decides to get his hands dirty, vowing not to lose. Rufus furiously sends a Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars, thinking of how powerful he made the attack in his year of training. Dosu jumps back to avoid the lightning, seeing other bolts instantly killing some Zetsu. One bolt strikes him, but Dosu shrugs it off and blasts a sound wave. Rufus frowns at that, thinking the sound wave was from his curse due to how evil it felt. Rufus then tries a Memory Make: Poison Water Dragon. Dosu scoffs at that and unleashes his Sound Curse with a Demonic Voice. It completely disperses the dragon, and he closes his eyes, thinking he’ll be fine if he doesn’t ingest the poison. The poison water lands on Dosu’s coat and bandages, and starts to burn them away to the point it reaches his skin. Rufus explains that he memorized Poison Magic from a dangerous Dark Guild criminal who used acid to burn up everything. While Dosu tears the bandages and coat off, Rufus sends a Memory Make: Armory Storm. Several weapons out of thin air strike Dosu, but it does little damage. Rufus then tears he last of the burning clothes away, revealing his fanged, spiked, and blackened appearance. Rufus calls it hideous, saying this will haunt his memories. Dosu admits that it’s a negative side effect of sacrificing humanity for power. He then reminds Rufus that the attacks have done no real damage, shocking the Wizard. Dosu points his hand and fires a Demonic Voice at Rufus, who yells as he feels his bones break. Rose orders the rest of the 4th to charge at the Coalition soldiers, with Totomaru ordering his troops at the ready. On Shikamaru’s order, Apoo gives some more Fighting Music with a Smash of his cymbal hands that blasts the front line of Coalitionists away. Totomaru leaps up and avoids the attack, driving his katana onto the mountain’s side to hang on. Deciding the Pirate needs to be taken out first, he shoots Red Fire at him. Temari quickly intercepts and blocks the flame with her fan. Surprised, Apoo thanks her. Knowing the man isn’t used to helpful allies, Temari says no problem before facing Totomaru. The Wizard pulls out his blade and slides down to meet the Ninja. He notes how tough the fan must be to not melt from his fire. Temari admits it would’ve melted her or Apoo, saying it was hotter than Amaterasu, though not as long-lasting. Totomaru grins at his power being recognized, and introduces himself while boasting all flames bow to his will. Temari thinks of the bad match-up, knowing fire beats wind. Apoo then points out someone else coming, and she turns to see Kin who immediately recognizes her. While Kin boasts of how terrifying she assumes herself to be, her cat-ears twitch. Temari then starts laughing at her ears. Apoo asks what’s wrong, wondering if Kin is doing something. Pouting, Kin growls that she wouldn’t do something to make her laugh. Apoo then sees the ears twitch, and starts laughing as well. Totomaru just goes pale at the spectacle. Temari asks if her friend sees it, and Apoo says he does between laughs. Snarling furiously, Kin screams for them to stop laughing as she sends Ten Lightning Bolts. Temari waves her fan, dispersing the purple lightning while pointing out that Wind beats lightning. Totomaru then rushes Temari, katana drawn, saying that’s why she needs to be eliminated. As Temari blocks the blade with her fan, Kin shoots Ten Lightning Bolts at Apoo. The Pirate avoids them, prompting Kin to grin and run after him. Glaring, Temari sends a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu that pushes the Wizard back. She then notices Chiyo wielding the ten strongest puppets of Monzaemon Chikamatsu, the Sand’s original Puppet Master, and recognizes them in a fit of horror. Chiyo tells Totomaru to wipe his grin off his face and take the fight more seriously, proudly stating that he faces one of the Sand Siblings. Temari calls out of Chiyo in shock, and the sad elder says it’s good to see her, also asking how Gaara is doing. Temari says he’s a wonderful Kazekage, prompting a smile from Chiyo. The young Ninja says things have gotten so much better now that the Five Great Nations united for peace. Chiyo calls that wonderful, and says it’s fitting she died before it happened considering how much she hated the other nations. She insists that with her past sins, she had no right to see that union, and is just glad the next generation wiped away the mistakes of their predecessors. Chiyo states that they must defend peace against vultures like Totomaru, who mockingly says that hurt. With a sad smile, Chiyo moves the ten puppets in front of her, reminding her how dangerous the Secret White Technique: Chikamatsu’s 10 Puppets is. Temari admits to not wanting to fight someone her brothers think so highly of. Chiyo admits she feels the same, but says she has no choice. Temari curses Konton, saying she hates him. Uryū steps up, saying he’ll gladly help if his comrade doesn’t want to fight a sweet old woman. The Quincy takes aim, and sends a volley of Licht Regen. Totomaru and Chiyo, along with her puppets, leap away. While focusing on those powerful arrows, Chiyo misses the arrow fired straight into the sky. She then compliments his power, thinking he could go head to head with Gaara or Sasori. The arrow comes back down, and with a command of ‘Trap the wicked’; Uryū traps Chiyo with a Käfig. With a blue cage of Reishi around her, her Chakra strings are cut off, rendering her puppets limp. Chiyo smirks that age has caught up with her, remembering that since the first attack had no killing intent, she should’ve looked for the follow-up. Smirking, Uryū states his honor would’ve been shattered if he showed killing intent to someone old enough to be his grandfather. Chiyo calls the Quincy a sweet young boy, wishing Sasori had remained like that. Uryū then yells to Rose that the path is clear. With a curt nod, the Soul Reaper orders Unit 4 forward. Totomaru scowls at that, but he can’t do anything thanks to the gust of wind slamming him into the wall, with Temari yelling that he’s going to stay right there. Now that the path is open, Unit 4 rushes up the middle to get past. Ggio grimaces at that, sighing about the screw-up. He assures himself that as long as Baraggan is there, the situation can be salvaged. While he hates the idea of his king involved, Ggio calls it reassuring to know he can destroy them all. He calls it funny, and asks a beaten Laki if she agrees, holding her by the throat. Every other Shandorian and Soul Reaper has been slain. Ggio asks if Laki is really a powerful otherworlder, pointing out that she went down easy. He then feels something wrap around his leg, and is whipped to the side, forcing him to let go of Laki. A few of the Kidō Corps save her with a Hainawa and tie her to rock so she can safely hang. With a Ninja Art: Shadow Lasso Jutsu, Shikamaru slams Ggio into the side of the mountain. The Arrancar immediately recovers and glares at the Ninja. Shikamaru sighs at that, calling it just his luck to interfere with someone strong. Ggio asks if ‘pineapple’ was thinking when he got in his way. Shikamaru shrugs at that, saying he just had to keep him from killing more comrades. Frowning, Ggio says he should’ve kept his head down, and states he has to kill the Ninja now. Shikamaru grits his teeth, thinking the situation is a drag. Byakuya and Aria have a stare-down as the cherry blossoms and air clashes. Bastille and the Coalition grunts watch on as Chulhorne waits for a chance to jump in. The Arrancar fearfully thinks that the fight needs to end before Baraggan comes out, but curses Aria for making things more difficult with his Zero. Smirking, Aria states he’s impressed the Soul Reaper isn’t tired yet, with Byakuya giving a similar retort. Chuckling, Aria says air is an unlimited resource which he can use in an endless battle of attrition. Byakuya asks the Wizard if he’s noticed that he hasn’t done anything aside from match his power. Aria scowls at that while Byakuya explains that he doesn’t feel like wasting power on him, calling it clear he’s nowhere near the strongest fighter in the Unit. Byakuya tells a furious Aria that he was once a threat, but is now nothing more than a big fish outside of the pond, ending it by saying his power means nothing to him. Aria screams in fury and sends a Tatsu. Byakuya moves to the side, and doesn’t react at all when he takes the attack in the shoulder. Smirking, Aria shouts that he could’ve split the Soul Reaper down the middle, calling it sad his opponent can’t appreciate the danger. Byakuya sighs that Aria is the one who can’t appreciate the danger, calling it a fatal mistake. As Byakuya runs a hand on his bloody shoulder, Bastille yells that the Soul Reaper is up to something and that Aria needs to stay on guard. Confident, Aria states that nothing Byakuya can do can kill him as long as he’s protected by Zero. Mixing his blood with the cherry blossoms, Byakuya unleashes the Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Aria reacts with fear at the unknown technique, but reassures himself that Zero is protecting him. With a Senkaijin, Byakuya spins the bottom row of swords at incomprehensible speeds, confusing Aria until he feels a powerful gust of wind. Aria thinks that’s impossible, but realizes that his opponent is using the swords to push the air back into the area of Zero. He thinks that Zero works by removing the air in a certain area and keeps oxygen from reentering with a barrier, incredulous that the force from the blades is pushing that barrier away. Byakuya grabs two blades from the top row, and says he doesn’t wish to waste time anymore, terrifying the Wizard. With a Flash Step, Byakuya gets right in front of Aria and slashes him in an x-formation. The Soul Reaper just keeps slashing as Aria screams in pain. Finally, Byakuya stabs the blades into Aria’s chest, and kicks him away. As Aria groans in pain, Byakuya rains swords down on Aria, with one going through his head. An incredulous Aria calls it impossible as he collapses, dead. Chulhorne looks in shock while Bastille curses Aria. Byakuya then looks at them, and points his thousands of blades at them and their HQ. Saying he won’t hold back against them, he unleashes a Ikka Senjinka. While Bastille protects himself with his Cleaver, and Chulhorne avoids the attack with Sonido, the rank and file are instantly killed. Inside, Baraggan and the mystery man sense what’s happening, and see blades tear through the building before the roof collapses. Baraggan uses his Spirit Energy to create a barrier that blocks the blades from himself and his comrade. Bastille thinks that the grunts never had a chance, saying they should take comfort in that they died for ‘justice’, while Chulhorne fearfully thinks Baraggan will be furious. Temari sees the destruction on the summit, noting how powerful the commander is, thinking he could match Gaara. Chiyo agrees with that, noting the strength as Kage-Level, impressed at the other worlds. Rose congratulates Byakuya and orders Unit 4 forward, saying he’d hate it if they got there after their commander does all the work. Before Rose leaves, Chiyo asks if he’s in charge of the unit. When he confirms it, the Ninja tells them to be on guard, saying there are two monsters up there. She confirms that one is Baraggan, who fired the Gran Rey Cero, and says she’d be terrified of rebelling if she wasn’t Indoctrinated. She then says the other is just as terrifying as Baraggan. Temari asks who could terrify Chiyo that much, and she states that Temari should know of this man as well. Inside the Coalition HQ ruins, it is revealed that the mystery man is Shamon, the Second Kazekage. When Chiyo informs Temari of his presence, Temari reacts with sheer terror, and Rose thanks her for the warning. The Soul Reaper thinks of how difficult things have gotten now that they have to deal with a Kage. Shamon gazes at Byakuya, saying he’s very impressed with the destructive power of Soul Reapers. Wendy makes her way to the summit, and points out to an exhausted Carla the new fighter. Byakuya readies his Bankai, asking if Shamon wants another taste of that destructive power. Shaking his head and subtly moving his fingers, Shamon states he must be eliminated. Byakuya briefly wonders what he’s up to before a blade painfully passes through his chest. He looks over his shoulder to see a green puppet with a longsword at the wrist. While Shamon calls it Secret Green Technique: Hidden Swordsman, Wendy screams for her commander in horror. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary: Part 7 As Yukio points out that the FCC plays hardball and that no one will get out unscathed, Ryu retorts that the FCC wasn’t this tough the last time, remembering ND just using the ‘pecking order’ with a ‘reason you suck’ speech. He wonders what made them so much smarter and stronger. Yukio speaks from personal experience, remembering that before FWW, whenever he wanted to cash in on first person shooter and survival horror games, someone from FCC would always shut him down. Ryu states that extortion and kidnapping is quite the escalation. Blake asks if they can get back to planning the counterattack. Ryu concedes, and asks if fictional characters keep their powers inside the fourth wall. Blake states they can, but the FCC compiled a list of characters that are allied with Ryu and ND, so any of them will be sighted by the FCC’s patrols and will be repelled from the fourth wall. Ryu asks if Blake is on that list, pointing out the FCC doesn’t know of her defection. Blake argues that the Trojan Horse wouldn’t work, saying that the FCC has lie detectors and would see through the charade. Yukio complains about running out of options, so Seilah timidly asks if they could ask for Solid Snake’s help, pointing to a portrait of him above Yukio’s fireplace. Ryu sternly says no, saying the agent is no longer welcome, arguing he exiled him for a good reason. Blake thinks of how easily Ryu forgave her, and wonders what sin Snake committed to warrant such treatment. Ryu starts stuttering and twitching for so long that Yukio tells him to knock it off, saying he sounds as shy as Hinata. Ryu argues that he stuttered for dramatic effect, earning a groan from the gamer and demon. Ryu states that Snake insulted his grandpa’s sea bass recipe at the potluck, and denied making the insult when confronted about it. Blake asks what the problem is; pointing out Ryu had the power of the pecking order. Ryu says that isn’t the point, and that Snake betrayed their friendship by speaking ill of the dead and not taking responsibility. Seilah asks if he’s being petting, so Ryu yells that Snake is dead to him. Yukio groans that Snake is their best chance at saving everyone. Ryu sighs that ND and the others will die in that case, shocking the others. Seilah asks about Ryu and ND’s friendship, but he claims the author would understand a sacrifice for his dead grandpa’s honor. Yukio asks if he’s certain, and when he gets a yes, he asks about Team RWBY. Ryu insists that they’ll be collateral damage, vowing not to involve Snake. Blake, with sad kitty eyes, says they’re her friends and asks Ryu to contact Snake to help them. Cracking, Ryu apologizes to his grandpa and agrees to track down Snake. It cuts to when Agent Smith is entertaining the offer to join the Beacon Faculty, and then being interrupted by Snake smashing through the wall and knocking the man out. Snake lights his cigarette with a grin, while Yang asks what the FCC is. Snake, deadpan, asks if she expects an answer from an unconscious thug while he tries to unlock her chains. He’s interrupted when Smith’s voice says he prefers the term agent to thug. When Snake turns around he sees five Agent Smiths, who boasts that he will never be unconscious as long as a single him remains. Smith then asks if the man is ready to negotiate his surrender, and asks to be obliged with his name. The mercenary politely replies with Solid Snake, and says he’ll pass on the terms so he can take the girls home. Smith chooses not to press the matter, knowing Mr. Snake has made up his mind, calling it a shame and hoping he would be more reasonable. Snake, indignant, asks if the person who imprisoned innocent teenage girls is telling him to be reasonable. Smith states that it’s nothing personal, and that it’s just business as usual. Snake points out he’s been given no reason to trust Smith’s intentions, so the agent says they have a fight/escape scene to get to. Omake 2: After the Battle with Skullak, a Shout out to Darkmachine The Acts of Order sigh as they lay down in a field, bandaged after their fight. With the doctors’ okay, they had gotten some fresh air and a nice feast, enjoying their two-arc vacation. Naruto notes the break they had, with Ichigo commenting on how tough the fight with Skullak in the spinoff was, saying they deserve a rest. Natsu points out how angsty Skullak was, thinking that he had a lot of problems with the Alliance. He personally liked the guy, but knew there was no way he would get along with the Alliance. Luffy chuckles about how strong he was, saying it’s too bad he’s dead, wanting to fight him again. Ichigo agrees with that, still aching from where he was hit. After some more silence, Natsu states how much they needed the break. Naruto states that was two arcs without them in the spotlight, and that either the Ichigo-Naruto team-up, or the Luffy-Natsu team-up is next, still being kept in the dark on that by ND. While Ichigo wonders where ND vanished to, Luffy asks if he’ll make them participate in more spinoffs. Ichigo shrugs at that, calling ND a wildcard, pointing out how many scenes he’s thought up on the fly before turning it into a subplot, like the scenes with Renji and Flare. Surprised, Naruto agrees on that assessment. Ichigo states spinoff participation is a maybe, while pointing out they don’t have much choice if ND does decide on it, just hoping it’s not against another guy like Skullak. Natsu admits how much he’s aching from that. After a little more silence, Ichigo asks if the others want to go back to comedy segments with video games, and all three answer yes. Appearing Characters Wendy Marvell Carla Chitsujo Mavis Vermillion Shizune Charlotte Chulhorne Baraggan Louisenbarn Choe Neng Poww Eustass Kidd Abirama Redder Ino Yamanaka Maki Vice Admiral Maynard Zaku Abumi Araña Webb Beth Vanderwood Juvia Lockser Findorr Calius Cana Alberona Pakura Usopp Sol Rufus Lore Dosu Kinuta Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi Totomaru Shikamaru Nara Scratchmen Apoo Temari Kin Tsuchi Chiyo Uryū Ishida Ggio Vega Laki Byakuya Kuchiki Aria Vice Admiral Bastille Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage Omake 1 Ryuzaki007 Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Blake Belladonna Seilah Solid Snake Agent Smith Yang Xiao Long Omake 2 Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Abilities Magic *Vegetable Magic ** Carrot Missiles ** Pepper Bomb ** Bean Bullets ** Pumpkin Dome *Thread Magic ** Retén Telaraña (Spanish for Cobweb Catch) ** Neta Telaraña (Spanish for Net Web) *Water ** Water Cannon *Memory-Make ** Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars ** Memory Make: Poison Water Dragon * Zero * Taste (立つ, Rise) Jutsu * Earth Style: Stone Cannon * Earth Style: Earth Spikes * Earth Style: Mud Wave * Water Style: Triple Water Cannon * Ninja Art: Cloth Spear Jutsu * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu * Ninja Art: Shadow Lasso Jutsu * Secret Green Technique: Hidden Swordsman Haki Puppets * Monzaemon Chikamatsu ** Secret White Technique: Chikamatsu’s 10 Puppets * Green Puppet Curse * Wind Scythe * Sound Six Powers * Shave * Black Finger Pistol Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Quincy Powers * Licht Regen (German for "Light Rain") * Käfig (German for Cage) Hollow Powers * Sonido Resurrección * Águila (Spanish for "Eagle") Techniques * Devorar Pluma (Spanish for "Devouring Feather") * Pluma Viento (Spanish for "Feather Wind") * Espadas Garra (Spanish for "Claw Swords") * Afinar (Spanish for "Tuning/Refining") * Wind Scythe * Supersonic Wind Scythe * Slicing Airwaves * Exploding Slicing Airwaves * Green Star: Giant Goatheads * Memory Make: Armory Storm * Demonic Voice * Fighting Music Smash * Ten Lightning Bolts * Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape) * Senkaijin * Ikka Senjinka (一咬 千刃花, Flower of a Thousand Blades in a Single Bite) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 105 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Primal Fury Next Chapter: Chapter 107 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Survival of the Fittest Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign